


Bite-sized Baccanos

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Preschool AU, Skype chat, fluffy fluff fluff fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preschool au inspired by a skype chat convo with hrh-gwen and grandpanacea on tumblr. I suck at endings yet my only regret is that I didn’t get to incorporate as many ideas as I wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite-sized Baccanos

It was the moment everyone had been waiting for since the announcement during snacktime yesterday. Now it was recess, and the entirety of preschool class was sitting crowded around the playground slide. Firo stood at the front, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt anxiously.

“Don’t be nervous. She’s coming,” Luck said, standing slightly behind him. After Claire and Chane’s wedding a month ago, weeks of research had been poured into making sure they had done everything right. Shaft said you needed a best man and a priest (Shaft was really smart and knew a lot of things), so Nice made a ring out of a bent paper clip and Graham brought out the biggest book they had, a dictionary, to be the bible. Standing at the very front, he gestured for music with his plastic wrench when he saw Ennis start walking through the too-narrow aisle. Jacuzzi hit the blue triangle button on the one-octave keyboard, which played a dinky, bright march as she reached Firo. The redhead clutched a bouquet of dandelions Rachel had picked to the front of her nicest white dress and smiled meekly. Everyone agreed she looked very pretty.

Graham cleared his throat dramatically. “Ladies and gentlemen, today I am going to tell… a happy story!” The entire class applauded, and Graham nodded approvingly. “Firo! Do you like Ennis?”

The groom yelped at the accusation, and Luck poked his shoulder to edge him onwards. “Y-… Yes! Yeah.”

“Ennis! Do you like Firo?”

“Yes.”

“Good! Now kiss,” Graham declared. Blushing fiercely, Firo stepped closer to Ennis before giving her the quickest peck on the cheek. Everyone cheered as she took the ring from Chane and slipped it onto her finger, and their teacher clapped humorously from the edge of the playground.

“Mister Maiza! Look! Ennis and I got married!” Firo shouted from the slide, holding his wife’s hand out for him to see.

“That’s great. I’m very happy for you two,” he smiled back.

Isaac and Miria crept behind the couple and threw their arms around their shoulders in a wide hug. “Yeah! And Ennis! Just wait until you see our wedding present!”

“Yeah, just wait and see!”

“It’s your very own big brother! His name is Czes and he’s ten years old!” the two sang together. The class marveled. Ten was almost an adult. Maiza looked a bit concerned, but figured both kids could use a sibling. He knew Ennis’s family situation to be a little sketchy, with her father being the ever-unfriendly science teacher, Mr. Quates.

Feeling a tug at his pant leg, Maiza looked down to find Jacuzzi, face turned shyly to show the gray sword redrawn onto his cheek every day in permanent marker. “Uh, Luck’s older brother brought cookies, and we saved one for you.” Surely enough, the best man was passing out oreos from the picnic basket Keith had brought to school for him that morning. Nice sat to the side, eating her portion nimbly and watching Tick figure out how to best cut up a cookie with dulled kid-safe scissors. Maria had grabbed two plastic butter knives and made quick work of hers.

After recess was done, the preschoolers headed to art class with Mr. Elmer. At Nile’s suggestion they were making masks from paper mâché, and you could earn an extra scratch-n-sniff sticker if you drew a smile on yours. Then it was naptime, and the kids settled in with varying degrees of reluctance. Chane and Luck were recruited to get Claire down from the flagpole, and Graham lamented the sad, sad story of wasting precious daylight as everyone found a pillow from the cupboard. Inevitably, they fell asleep in a haphazard pile of limbs and blankets, and Maiza watched them snooze before he heard a voice behind him.

“It’s odd to see them all sleeping. There’s always at least two awake and buzzing.”

Maiza turned around to face the principal, who was leaning in the doorway. “Hello Ronnie. Checking in?”

“It’s my job to make sure each class is under control and keeping to academic standards. Also, I still need to talk to the Gandor brothers about that incident with Dallas. His sister is very distressed about it.”

“Locking him outside during recess was a bit steep for stealing Luck’s juice box. Eve is in 5th grade, right? That’s Denkuro’s class.”

The principal nodded. “Indeed. Czes is doing fine, since you were wondering. He gets along well with Rail and Carol.”

“Carol, the girl with the camera, right? The school newspaper looks nice because of her.”

“Saint Germain is doing a good job with it, though I’m still curious about how they broke the story of the ‘Flying Pussyfoot’ model train fiasco before half the faculty knew about it.”

Maiza laughed. “Huey got in a bit of trouble with the superintendent for that.”

“Victor needs to loosen up anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr at lizalaforet.


End file.
